The rule list of Dimensional-Walkers
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Or better known as, how to be Dimensional Walkers for Dummies. Greetings fellow Walkers, I see that you have make it to the rule list section, inside you'll find important rules that will help you with your new jobs. Please read them carefully and if you have any questions, you can always ask me or AirStrikeTF about them.
1. Chapter 1

**This rule list is the creation of me and Autobot Guardian (AirStrikeTF) We only own ourselves, our characters Pixie (Who belongs to me) and the Winged Guardian Airstrike (who belongs to Autobot Guardian) and the rules themselves.**

 **Everything else belongs to the people who created them.**

* * *

"So, ChaosDancer12, what did you learn today about trying to do 'Jet Judo' on Sliverbolt?" AirStrikeTF was tapping her foot while her friend looked reasonably ashamed.

"Not to." ChaosDancer12 said, looking very ashamed of herself as she stared at the floor.

"Very good, Chaos. Now, I believe that we may have to compile a list of rules for all of those future Dimensional-Walkers to come, shouldn't we?"

Chaos nodded her head and brought out a pad of lined paper and a pen from her subspace. She could type up the rules later, once she had access to a keyboard.

 **"Rule number 1: Always know what time it would be in your home dimension if you hadn't become a Dimension-walker."**

(This rule is more important then it sounds, you now have the ability to travel through time and space so you can't go back to being a normal human so having the ability to know what time it would have been gives you back a little bit of your normality and makes it a bit easier to adjust to the time traveling part of the gig.)

 _(Indeed. I learned this the hard way and I had to figure out what my age was based on what a scanner said my exact age was. That's why I gave you the device that tells you the exact date and time.)_

(Yep, which is why you should wear it all the time or keep it safe in your subspace or on yourself if you can't wear it.)

 **"Rule number 2: Try not to end up on a battlefield if you are not prepared for it!"**

 _(This happened to me on the day that I became a Dimensional Walker and let me tell you, it was quite stressful. I nearly got stepped on, like, ten times! However, I DID get to electrocute Megatron with a car battery. That was fun.)_

(Yours was fun, I ended up in the Shattered Glass dimension on the day that I became a Dimensional Walker, right in the middle of a battle between Autobots and Decepticons. It was not fun but Shattered Glass Starscream was nice enough to get me out of their.)

 _(I still find the Shattered Glass universe creepy because of the 'Bots being bad and the 'Cons being friendly. It weirds me out SO much.)_

(It's not that bad. Shattered Glass Megatron is pretty cool, in fact, I spend so much time their that Shattered Glass Starscream is my guardian, like how Prime!Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Acree are for Jack, Miko and Raf.)

 _(Well, in G1, I spend so much time there that I ended up getting BOTH of the twins as guardians. They claimed me as 'their squishy' right after the battle that I popped into after becoming a dimensional walker.)_

(Yeah, I saw how they reacted when Starscream mentioned when he captured you. It was not pretty.)

 **"Rule number 3: Avoid being caught by scientists at ALL COSTS!"**

 _(I was caught by Starscream at one point and he tried to figure out how I was able to travel through dimensions. All he got was an energy whip to the face.)_

(I got caught by the Fallen in the Bayverse and we know how that ended.)

 **"Rule number 4: Get on good terms with the governments of as many dimensions as possible. You don't know when you may need help."**

(But do help the pranksters prank Galloway in Bayverse, he deserves it and it's fun to prank him.)

 _(Yep. Galloway completely deserves it, since he's always trying to get the Autobots shipped off.)_

(And he tried to have me imprisoned in a research facility when he found out about the Cybertronian shrapnel in my left arm.)

 **"Rule Number 5: Always know the specific rules for EACH universe you got to! I promise you, each of them will have something different!**

(This is true and breaking those specific rules will make it a lot harder to get on good terms with the governments their.)

 _(Yep. Did it once, and only recently got my relations with them patched up in the TFP Universe.)_

(I had a lot of problems with the government in TFP too.)

 **"Rule number 6: No matter what universe you're in (apart from Shattered Glass) NEVER avoid a check-up with Ratchet!"**

(It's not worth it.)

 _(Nope. I keep track of the time and date on my time-if-I-hadn't-started-travelling-through-time device [yeah, I need a better name for it] so that I know exactly when I need a check-up with the Ratchet of the dimension I'm in. I tend to avoid the Shattered Glass dimension because my habits of talking with the Autobots would probably get me killed. I've made it clear to all of the Ratchets that I know and love that I'm going to be relying on my home dimension time to tell when I need a check-up and that I'd only trust them as my doctor. Unless I'm in my home dimension, because then I go to my family doctor, who is a human women. She's nice.)_

(I have a habit of skipping these check-ups, Ratchet has to bribe one of the twins or Jazz or another Autobot to bring me in when it's time.)

 _(Wait, wait, WHAT?! You've been SKIPPING?!)_

(I got caught by SG!Ratchet once, he tried to slash open my chest and now, normal Ratchet in full blown medic mode scares me. The only check-ups I go to now are the ones done by SG!Knock Out or SG!Hook, their check-ups don't give me nightmares.)

 _(Wow. Well, how about you come and talk to my family doctor sometime? She's a nice lady.)_

(We'll see about that AirStrikeTF but right now, I gotta go and hide from Ratchet again!)

 **"Rule number 7: If you don't have the equipment, knowledge or ability to do something, DON'T DO IT!"**

 _(A good example of this is when I tried to copy Jack's idea from TFP to use a small flame to blow something up that was filled with energon. All I had were two rocks. I failed. Miserably. Remember that?)_

(Oh, I remember that but Jack was running from a deadly spider and she had a lot more energon then what you had in those two rocks so, I guess that you didn't have enough energon to create the explosion that you was looking for.)

 _(Um... I was trying to set an energon cube on fire. I was having a moment where I just HAD to blow something up. And I will say that I suck at trying to make fire with rocks.)_

(Oh... that type of explosion...)

 **"Rule number 8: If you are new to traveling between dimensions, ALWAYS HAVE SOMEONE MORE EXPERIENCED WITH YOU! This might just save your life."**

(I'm a walking example of this!)

 _(Indeed. I think that I'm the first human Dimensional-Walker, which is why I took you 'under my wing,' so to speak.)_

(And don't forget how many times you had to save me!)

 _(Yep. And you're older then I am! It's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?)_

(Yes, it is... so, how many times did you have to save me?)

 _(I lost count.)_

(I have as well.)

 **"Rule number 9: Be prepared for literally ANYTHING!"**

(Because anything can and will happen.)

 _(Yep. Think that you won't turn into a pony when you enter a MLP universe? You will. Believe me, you will.)_

(It was the first time that I went to another dimension that didn't involve the Transformers and believe me, you'll never get over the shock of seeing your fellow Walker transform into a pony right in front of you.)

 _(Hey, but I made a pretty awesome Unicorn, didn't I?)_

(Yes, you did but it's a pity that we ended up in the Crystal Empire, seeing Sombra trying to court you while I ended up helping Twilight and the others find the real Crystal Heart was weird...

And don't even start with my wings, how was I supposed to know that the Cybertronian shrapnel in my left arm as a human would transfer over to my left wing as a pegasus?!)

 _(Well, I must admit that Sombra WAS a bit charming... besides, don't you remember that his mother is the MLP version of the Winged Guardian Airstrike? I mean, come ON, what are the chances? Besides, he wasn't ALWAYS evil. Also, was I really pretty enough to catch the attention of both the tyrant and the shadow-monster possessing him? I was just a black Unicorn with a 6+ coloured mane and tail and blue-green eyes. And my cutie mark was one of our inter-dimensional portals. Go figure, right?)_

(Yeah, you was pretty enough to catch his eye but I think that it was the inter-dimensional portal that we came out of that caught the shadow monster's eye and compared to you, I was normal, I mean, I was a black Pegaus with a 3+ coloured mane and tail with blue eyes and I didn't have a cutie mark, the only thing special about me was the shrapnel in my left wing and the piece in my left hoof.

Of course, the stained glass window was epic, the shadow monster did summon a hoard of underlings and we did have a lot of fun beating them up, complete with epic music and a chase scene for the one that tried to get away with the Crystal Heart.)

 _(I know, right? Maybe we should tell the others about that particular adventure another time. Anyway, it was pretty cool when I managed to use my magic to create a crystal cage around that particular underling, wasn't it?)_

(Yeah, we should and it was pretty cool to see you use your magic, I'm still dizzy from accidentally doing my version of the Sonic Rainboom to knock down a legion of those underlings like bowling ball pins.)

 _(But you gotta admit that it was pretty awesome when you created a Sonic Voltboom, eh?)_

(It WAS awesome AirStrike!)

* * *

Chaos yawned as she pulled out her datapad to review some of the rules that they had written, only to pause when she saw the extra rules that she or AirStrike had not written.

"AirStrike, I think our Cybertronian friends have added a few rules of their own."

* * *

 **"Cybertronian Rule Number 1: If ChaosDancer12 has to get a job, she is not allowed to work in a beauty parlour." -TFA Prowl.**

 _(Haha! I totally agree with that, TFA Prowl! Chaos, remember when you did that awful makeup job on TFA Sentinal Prime? That was PRICELESS!)_

(And a lot of fun, and I got pictures of it too!)

 _(Well, that's cool!)_

* * *

"So, any other rules from our Cybertronian friends?" AirStrikeTF looked up from where she had been typing in her comments to the computer and looked over at her apprentice.

"Yeah, one from G1 Sunny and Sides."

* * *

 **"Cybertronian Rule Number 2: No one is allowed to hurt our squishy! If you do, we will find you and we will teach you a lesson on why you should leave her alone!" - G1 Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.**

"And their's a comment from SG!Starscream."

 **"And it's the same for me! No-one is allowed to hurt my charge!" - SG!Starscream**

 _(OK, gestalt. Seriously, guys? You're seriously still calling me your squishy? Sunny, Sides, I though I got you to stop calling me that!)_

(I think that they won't stop calling you that when you've not around, besides, be glad that they didn't find out about Sombra, you do not want to know what they did to the last guy that tried to date you when you was in the G1 universe.)

 _(Actually, I already know what happened to him. Sunstreaker threw him into a trash compactor.)_

(And Prowl had to get him out, the twins refused to do it and they ended up in the brig for a few hours.)

 _(Yep. The guy's still in a mental health facility to deal with the trauma.)_

(Optimus was not happy, although, the way that the twins act when it comes to you, reminds me of overprotective brothers...)

 _(I know, right? Well, at least a few good things come out of this... such as the Decepticons doing their best to avoid targeting me.)_

(Yep, they learned that if they mess with you, they'll have to deal with a angry Sides and Sunny and nobody likes dealing with an angry Sides and Sunny.)

 _(Yep.)_

"It looks like there are no more Cybertronian rules but we should keep an eye out, they may pop up again." Chaos said before she read the next rule on the Dimensional Walker list.

* * *

 **"Rule number 10: If you come across something unfamiliar, DON'T poke it!"**

 _(And you should know about that one, eh?)_

(Most of the times that you had to save me came from when I poked something that I shouldn't have poked.)

 _(Like that time you poked G1 Steeljaw when he was taking a nap. I say, let sleeping cyber-lions lie, okay?)_

(I almost lost a hand... and I didn't go near G1 Steeljaw for a week.)

 _(Well, at least you learned your lesson, am I correct?)_

(Yes, but what about the time that you touched the shirking ray that Prime!Ratchet made?)

 _(Yeah... that was actually pretty fun. I shrank Smokescreen down to our size and we ran around pranking everyone!)_

(And you two ended up in the brig for a few hours when they caught you. I wasn't in the mood to prank that day, but I still ended up in the brig because I didn't try to stop you.)

 _(Yeah, well, what about that time you poked one of G1 Sunstreaker's few inventions? You know, the prismatic projector?)_

(Oh yeah, that incident... what happened? I seem to have suppressed those memories for some really strange reason?)

 _(You don't wanna know. Trust me, you don't.)_

 **"Rule number 11: Try to remember everyone's names!"**

(Yeah, some mechs look a lot like each other but they have different names and getting them mixed up can be very embarrassing...)

 _(Yeah, like RB Boulder and TFP Bulkhead and Bayverse Hound. It was really embarrassing when I accidentally called Bayverse Hound Bulkhead.)_

(And when I accidentally called G1Skyfire, SGStarscream...)

 _(HOW do you mistake Skyfire for Starscream?! Skyfire is over twice Starscream's height!)_

(SGStarscream and G1Skyfire have the same colours for their paintjobs...)

 _(Size difference, Chaos. Size difference.)_

(Well, it was from a distance and it's not my fault that they had the same paintjob.)

 _(Heh. I think it's pretty easy to tell the difference. Skyfire's wings look like butterfly wings when he's in his 'Bot mode.)_

(I didn't know that, so if you're unsure about somebody's identity, check for any distinctive markings or patterns before you say their name?)

 _(Yep! For instance, I was a bit confused between TFP Bulkhead and Bayverse Hound, until I saw that Hound had a beard.)_

(Transformers can grow breads?!)

 _(I know, weird, right? Also, didn't you know that TFP Alpha Trion has a really LONG beard?)_

* * *

Chaos' right eyelid twitched before she shut down her datapad. "Alright." She said. "That's it. I'm done. Goodnight AirStrike, I'll be back to work on it tomorrow!"

AirStrikeTF nodded, with her eyelids drooping a bit. "Yeah, same here. I've still got Nutcracker performances to do, anyway, and I need a nap before I can go to the last practice."

"Goodnight AirStrike."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

AirStrikeTF came back into the computer room, looking tired but happy. "One performance down, two to go..."

"Food... I need food." Chaos groaned as she stumbled her way into the computer room.

"Oh, hey Chaos." AirStrikeTF waved to her apprentice and then giggled. "I had a lot of fun in the Nutcracker last night. I have two more performances today."

Chaos nodded her head and collapsed in her seat. "Then we should get back to work so it doesn't bother you later."

"Okay. Any more rules from our Cybertronian friends?"

"None from mine." Chaos said as she checked her datapad. "How about yours? Do they have any rules?"

"I'll take a look." AirStrikeTF looked at her computer and found a few new inter-dimensional e-mails. "Got some! The first one's from G1 Red Alert."

"Oh lovely, what is it?"

"Let's see... 'I would like to make a rule that the Dimension-Walkers are NOT to take a portal into my Security Office WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION!' And yes, he did do that last part in all capital letters."

Chaos sniggered.

* * *

 **"Cybertronian Rule Number 3: I would like to make a rule that the Dimensional-Walkers are NOT to take a portal into my Security Office WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION!"- G1 Red Alert**

(Oh Red, when will you learn that sometimes, we don't have control over where our portals pop up.)

 _(I know, right? I mean, even **I** get my portal locations mixed up sometimes! I've been to a lot of places, okay?)_

(The best thing that you can do Red, is to set up some sort of safe zone for our portals and we'll try to aim them their.)

 _(Yep. That's probably the best solution.)_

(It's the only thing that he can do.)

* * *

"Okay, the next one is from TFP Ratchet." AirStrikeTF looked at her computer, reading the message in her head.

"Oh lovely, what does he want?"

"Okay, here's the rule. 'When Dimension-Walkers take a portal into the base, NEVER use the Groundbridge tunnel! If you do, YOU have to fix the Groundbridge!' Sheesh, harsh much?"

* * *

 **"Cybertronian Rule Number 4: When Dimension-Walkers take a portal into the base, NEVER use the Groundbridge tunnel! If you do, YOU have to fix the Groundbridge!" - TFP Ratchet**

(AirStrike! What did we do to their Groundbridge?!)

 _(I think the energy from our portal fritzed out the Groundbridge, from what I could get from Optimus when I asked him why Ratch' was flippin' out last time we visited.)_

(Oops.)

 _(Yep. Let's try aiming for the human platform next time, okay?)_

(Okay. We'll try aiming for that now.)

* * *

"Okay, here's the last of the messages from our Cybertronian friends so far. It's from TFA Jazz." AirStrikeTF glanced over at ChaosDancer12, a smirk on her face.

"What does he want?"

"Let's see... 'When Dimension-Walkers come to our dimension, PLEASE don't bring anymore rap music!' Okay, that one wasn't meant for me, I don't think. I hate rap too. I wonder who..."

* * *

 **''Cybertronian Rule Number 5: When Dimension-Walkers come to our dimension, PLEASE don't bring anymore rap music!'' - TFA Jazz**

(I hate it too but Sari blackmailed me into bringing some with me!)

 _(Yeah... let's not do that from now on.)_

(Okay.)

* * *

"Now, do you have any rules that you can think of right now?"

"Yeah, I just got one from all of the Ratchet's, apart from Shattered Glass... 'Don't even think about helping a certain Walker escape her check-ups, we will find you and it will not be pretty.' -Ratchets."

* * *

 **''Cybertronian Rule Number 6: Don't even think about helping a certain Walker escape her check-ups, we will find you and it will not be pretty.'' - All of the Ratchets apart from Shatttered Glass Ratchet.**

 _(Yeah, Chaos, you're on your own. I actually behave for the Ratchets, so I'm not going to get on their bad side.)_

(I know that, but if they stopped with their full blown medic modes then I _might_ start attending my check-ups with them.)

 _(I'll be sure to tell them that.)_

(Thanks.)

* * *

"Well, any other rules, Chaos?" AirStrikeTF looked over at her friend with a curious expression, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"No. My inbox is empty."

"Can you think of any that would be for our own safety?"

"I think that I can but I need some time to think about them."

"Okay."

"Have you got any?"

"Yep. Here, I'll type it up." AirStrikeTF turned to her computer, and started typing.

* * *

 **''Rule Number 12: ALWAYS be prepared for an explosion when in the Science Wing of the Ark in G1. I assure you, it most likely WILL happen.''**

(If you love to see things go boom, then watch using the monitors in the security room, Wheeljack's explosions are dangerous and the reason that he's lived this long is because of Ratchet.)

 _(Yep. Also, as a side note, Wheeljack's explosions have also been known to cause adverse side effects in areas such as age, gender, and species.)_

(I don't think that neither of us will forget the time he turned the twins into sparklings, Pixie went berserk and Ratch' had to sedate her in order to stop her from beating up Wheeljack.)

 _(Or that time Sunstreaker pretty much got stuck doing a one-bot daycare for the entire Ark while he simultaneously tried to figure out how to reverse-engineer the explosion that turned everyone else into sparklings. I seriously felt sorry for him when I saw him close to crashing into stasis from taking care of everyone by himself.)_

(Yeah, me too and do you remember when Megatron attacked the Ark after everyone had been turned into sparklings and poor Sunstreaker was awoken by the noise and he had only been in recharge for one hour?)

 _(Yeah, and that's probably going to be the basis for another rule. Here, I'll type it up.)_

 **''Rule Number 13: NEVER wake up Sunstreaker when he hasn't had much sleep lately! You WILL be mauled!''**

(Badly, and Sideswipe and Pixie won't be able to save you.)

 _(Especially if the two of them were turned into sparklings, and Sunstreaker is the only adult in the Ark.)_

(Yep!)

 _(Yeah... that didn't end well for Megatron, did it...)_

(Nope!)

 _(As I recall, he was in the Decepticon ICU for three weeks, correct?)_

(Yes, he was.)

 _(Wasn't Starscream stuck in there with him?)_

(Yes, but he was less injured, he lorded it over Megatron for weeks since he was sensible enough to know when to flee.)

 _(Yeah. I'm guessing that Megatron seriously tried to terminate him after that, didn't he?)_

(Oh, Screamer ran for it the moment that Megatron got out of the Decepticons ICU.)

 _(Isn't he still looking for him?)_

(Yeah, he is.)

 _(Well, at least the Autobots are getting a break from raids and attacks on their base for a while, eh?)_

(They are.)

 _(And what was Red Alert's reaction when he got back to being an adult and found out about Sunstreaker singlehandedly defeating an attacking Decepticon force?)_

(He was pretty shocked about it and he crashed.)

 _(And after the while fiasco was over, Sunstreaker literally slept for three weeks.)_

(Yeah, he did.)

 **"Rule number 14: If Pixie has a Kaon accent when she speaks Cybertronian, then RUN! It means that she's angry and you do not want to see what she can do when she's angry!"**

 _This also goes for when Sunstreaker's optics go pure white. It means that he got angry enough that his personality programming glitch triggered his Gladiator programming, and that something and someone is most likely going to be destroyed.)_

(And may Primus help you if you get BOTH of them mad for the same reason.)

 _(Yep. Also, there are some other rules that pertain to the Autobots and their tempers. They will be listed soon.)_

 **"Rule Number 15: When in ANY Transformers universe, NEVER insult Sunstreaker when Prowl is within hearing range, or insult Prowl when Sunstreaker is within hearing range. And Sunny has pretty keen audios. Remember, ALL Prowls know Cybertronian martial arts, and ALL Sunstreakers used to be Kaonian Gladiators and WILL maul you if you bad-mouth his Praxian."**

 _(G1 Cliffjumper once said that Prowl was a sparkless drone, but wasn't careful enough to make sure that Sunstreaker didn't hear him. In fact, the minibot literally yelled it at the SIC. We all know how THAT ended.)_

(AirStrike, we were there, we both know how that ended, he was lucky that Sides and Pixie were on a mission, because they are very protective of their favourite future brother-in-law.)

 _(Yep.)_

 **"Rule Number 16: When in ANY Transformers universe, NEVER flirt with or force Pixie to do anything that she does not want to do, unless you're Sideswipe because you can get away with it and you know her limits, when Sunstreaker is around, because he will become a overprotective big brother and he WILL maul you, allow Pixie to hit you a few times and then he'll tell Sideswipe about what you did and then, he'll tell the rest of the family about what you did."**

(That poor, poor, neutral mech, may his pride rest in peace...)

 _(Yep. I don't even wanna THINK about what Sunstreaker did to him!)_

(What Sideswipe did to him was a lot worse and he's supposed to be the nicer twin...)

 _(Well, remember, Sideswipe is very imaginative when it comes to punishing people.)_

(And he gets even more creative when it involves Pixie.)

 _(Yep.)_

(We even got to help and it was fun!)

 _(I know right?)_

(Oh, I won't forget the guy's face when he got what he deserved, it was priceless! And Ratch' helped out too!)

 _(And boy did he love every second of it!)_

(It's gonna be a while before that mech will be able to show his face around here again.)

 _(Indeed.)_

 **"Rule number 17: NEVER mess with Sunstreaker's art supplies! You will be severely mauled!**

(And we do not talk about the idiots who disobeyed this rule. NEVER!)

 _(Indeed. The only thing we are allowed to say about them is that they are no longer able to even THINK about messing with his art stuff. Because they're dead.)_

(Yeah, dead...)

 _(I know better than to mess with Sunny's art supplies... wait... WHAT'S CLIFFJUMPER DOING WITH SUNSTREAKER'S PAINTBRUSH!?)_

(Oh no, Pixie's napping on a couch nearby!)

 _(SOMEONE STOP HIM!)_

(Get ready to run AirStrike, we need to alert Ratch' that he's gonna get a patient soon. *Deep breath* _**PIXIE! CLIFFJUMPER CALLED SUNSTREAKER A TRAITOR, PROWL A SPARKLESS DRONE, SIDESWIPE A IDIOT AND A BRUCH OF OTHER THINGS THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY AND HE'S GOT SUNNY'S PAINTBRUSH!**_

Okay, time to get Ratchet, she's up and she's mad!)

 _(RUN RUN RUN! RUN TO THE MED BAY!)_

(Wait for me!)

 _(We'll be back for the next rule after this! Sorry, guys!)_

(Bye, and we'll see you in the next chapter! AirStrike, hurry up! I think that she's moved onto tearing his limbs off!)

 _(RATCHET!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: in the first chapter, I aslo own Mizar.**

 **Author's note: I just realised that I forgot to add the key!**

 **Key**  
The rules will be in bold.  
My comments will be in bracklets.  
AirStrike's comments will be in bracklets with italics.

Sunstreaker's comments will be underlined.

* * *

AirStrikeTF re-entered the computer room, completely exhausted and cranky. "I can't believe Cliff went and stole one of Sunny's paintbrushes when we already made a rule AGAINST that!"

Chaos limped into the computer room, she had sprained her right foot after she had tripped over a random piece of scrap while running to the Med bay. "And now he's complaining about the fact that Pixie only got a few days in the brig for what she did to him, he was warned not to touch Sunny's art supplies and what does he do, he touches them!

"He should be thankful that Pixie was the one to catch him instead of Sunstreaker!"

"Yep. If Sunny had caught him, Cliff wouldn't even be alive right now." AirStrikeTF sat down at her computer, and let her head slam against the desk. "And to top it off, I have a bad cold now."

"I know how that feels."

"Well, shall we get to the next set of rules? And are there any from our Cybertronian friends?"

"I don't have any."

"Okay, then, I'll put down our next rule."

* * *

 **"Rule Number 18: NEVER accuse Sunstreaker of being a traitor. He's the one that saves everyone's skidplates in battle. If you want him to continue keeping you safe, please don't say he's a traitor."**

(And if you keep saying that you will have to deal with a very unhappy Sunstreaker, his very unhappy family and us. We like Sunny and we won't allow anyone to treat him like this!

I recently got a new toy the last time I visited Shattered Glass and I can't wait to try it out!)

 _(Yeah! I've got something new from the Pokémon Universes that I want to try out, too! I have so many cover identities that I've pretty much mastered shifting from one name to the other.)_

(Hey, speaking of other universes, I finally managed to travel to another set of dimensions!)

 _(Which one?)_

(A place called Redwall.)

 _(Oh... been there, done that, never want to do it again.)_

(AirStrike, we may be talking about two different Redwalls, the one that I'm talking about has an abbey.)

 _(Yeah, that's the one I went to. I did NOT like being turned into a cat! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!)_

(Oh, well, it's a peaceful place. I go there when I need to think about something.)

 **"Rule Number 19: DO NOT trespass in the twins' quarters! YOU WILL REGRET IT!"**

(If you don't believe us, then ask Tracks about what happened to him when he tried to get into their quarters, if you can get him to stop screaming when he remembers what happened to him.)

 _(I managed to, and I'm not retelling the story. It's pretty slagging terrifying.)_

(Pixie has a minor version of what the twins have and it's still slagging terrifying.)

 _(Yep. At least for her she can mostly control it.)_

(Mostly, but Skywarp learned the hard way that she can occasionally lose control of it when he warped into her room which brings me to our next rule...)

 **"Rule Number 20: Do not stop Pixie from getting her first energon cube of the day."**

(Pixie actually sleepwalks after she wakes up and she walks to the rec room like this, she only truly wakes up after she's had said cube...

She tends to slice first and ask questions later if anyone gets in her way.)

 _(Unless the person in her way happens to be either Prowl, Sideswipe, or Sunstreaker. That's when she simply goes around, unless one of them has a cube for her.)_

(Indeed, that's what happens if she runs into any of those three.)

 _(Yeah. The first time that happened was when Sunstreaker was getting a cube of energon for himself at the only dispenser in the room, and he simply turned around and handed the cube he had just filled to Pixie, and then got another for himself.)_

(Well, Pixie and the twins did grow up together, so they know how Pixie acts in the morning, and Mizar too, since he acted the same way as his adopted daughter does in the morning.)

 _(Yeah, I remember that. *laughs* Like adoptive-creator, like adoptive-daughter, eh?)_

(Yep.)

 **"Rule Number 21: When you go into a Pokémon dimension, NEVER bring a Pokémon out of it!"**

 _(I did this once, and Red Alert nearly squashed my Linoone.)_

(I can't wait to travel to the Pokemon dimension! I can't go there now but I'll be able to someday!)

 _(I'll help you find your way there. Just remember, when we're there, call me Rainee. I actually managed to beat Wallace and become the Hoenn Champion.)_

(Okay, I call dibs on Sinnoh!)

 _(Haha! Sure!)_

* * *

Chaos looked at her inbox as she got an email. "Hey AirStrike, I got an email."

AirStrikeTF looked up from her computer. "Who's it from?"

"I think it's from... _ **G1 MEGATRON**_?!"

"WHAT THE SCRAP?! ... What does he want?" AirStrikeTF's right hand unconsciously drifted to the handle of the whip she had coiled on her belt, and her blue-green eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." Her right hand drifted to the handle of her beam sabre as Chaos opened the file. "Oh...

'No Decepticons are to harm the 'Dimensional Walkers', instead, they are to be captured and delivered to Shockwave so he can learn their secrets.'

I don't want to know how he got my email address."

Instantly, AirStrikeTF went on a Cybertronian cussing streak, as she furiously typed up an e-mail to G1 Megatron. It read, 'Yo, Megs! YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE, YOU MISERABLE SLAGGER! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!'

"I'll be back in about an hour. Can you give our readers some more rules while I take care of this?" She hit the 'send' button, and stood up from her computer seat, while a swirling vortex of purple, magenta, and royal blue appeared.

"Sure! I'll get Sunstreaker to help me with them. He owes me one."

"Great! Be back in about an hour!" With that, AirStrikeTF disappeared through the portal, and a gold Lamborghini Countach was spit back out of it.

"WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Hi Sunny! I'm calling in that favour you owe me!"

"CHAOS?! WHAT THE S*** JUST HAPPENED?! WHERE THE S*** AM I?!" Sunstreaker transformed, and the room they were in changed shape to accommodate his size.

"This is mine and AirStrike's inter-dimensional hideaway! G1 Megatron got my e-mail address somehow and the e-mail he sent upset her so she went to teach him a lesson, leaving me to work on our project and I'm calling in that favour you owe me because I need some help with it."

"... So how did I get here?" Sunstreaker sat down on the ground, trying to figure it all out.

"One of AirStrike's portals."

"So... what is it that I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Helping me out with the rule list project that me and AirStrike have been working on."

"Oh. Well, shall we get to it?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 **"Rule number 22: Unless you're Sideswipe, Prowl, Pixie or AirStrike, don't call ANY Sunstreaker by his nicknames without his permission."**

(Yeah! If you do, we will KILL you!)

(Err... Yeah, they'll kill you.)

(Grr...)

 **"Rule number 23: Ratchet throws wrenches, so, don't call him the Hatchet where he can hear you or you'll get a wrench to the head.**

(Well, you CAN if you have a hard head. We only tease him because we care.)

(I can understand that, it's fun to tease Ratchet.)

(Yep. Just don't tell him I told you guys that.)

(As long as you don't tell him about the adjustments that I made to his paintjob during my last visit.)

* * *

Then, Sunstreaker suddenly got sucked back through another inter-dimensional vortex, and AirStrikeTF stepped back out. "Sorry I took so long. Did you have a good time with Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah, we only got two rules done but it was fun."

"Curious as to how I managed to transport Sunny here?"

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"It was a dimensional body-switch. I figured out how to do it about a week ago." AirStrikeTF sat down at her computer, and looked at the two new rules. "Let me guess, you let him comment?"

"I did and I'm thinking about adding something called Data recordings, just little drabbles on our personal thoughts about the rules we made for the list."

"Cool. We should both do that."

"They can also be our personal thoughts on the dimensions that we have been to and the people that we have met in them!"

"Sure! But we'll do it later, okay? I'm currently trying to not fail in my classes."

"Alright. See you in the next chapter!"

"You too!" With that, AirStrikeTF opened a portal to her home dimension, and leaped through, yelling, "I WILL DESTROY THOSE FRAGGING 'F'S!"

"Bye Airstrike!" Chaos waved at her friend before she turned back to her datapad. "Now, I gonna get to work on that Data Recording that I plan to do for Redwall."


	4. Chaos : Data Record 1: Redwall

**Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

No matter how hard you try, eventually, you will end up making a mark in the history of whatever dimension that you visit.

We would encourage you to stay out of the history books and away from events that could make you spill what you know of their future but sooner or later, you will end up in the middle of a quest that could change the future.

If this does happen, try your best to avoid talking about their future and make sure that the timeline goes in the direction that it's supposed to.

Every walker has that dimension where they keep turning up in the history books and for me, it's Redwall.

I've been their during the times of Martin the Warrior, his father Luke, Matthias and his son, Mattimeo, and the time of Rakkety Tam.

I have been their for many others as well, Redwall is a second home to me and I seem to end up there whenever they need my help, there're so many stories that I could tell you about my adventures there but in the end, I can't stay.

I'm a Dimensional-Walker, I can travel through time, space and dimensions but I can't stay, because in the end, I always end up walking to my next adventure.

So, the next time that you travel to a dimension that you have been to a lot, take a look at their history and maybe, you can find the trails that you have left behind from past or from future visits.

And maybe, you can become the hero of your own tale that will become the inspiration of a future hero.


	5. AirStrike : Data Record 1

**Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

"When I first arrived in the TFP dimension, I had a vague idea of what to expect. I had managed, with some help from the Internet in my home dimension, to figure out the exact spot the Autobot base was in, so finding them was a cinch. But it also allowed me to find a few holes in their security networks. For one, the security wasn't able to detect humans as trespassers. It took me a while to memorize the layout of their base, but I managed to do so without being detected.

"When I finally made contact, it was a bit hectic. I had timed it poorly, at a time when Special Agent Fowler was visiting the base. It was… exciting, to say the least. Here, I'll play the audio file that I managed to nick from their Security footage."

\Audio File Playback\

"Prime! Prime, where are you?!"

"I am here, Fowler. What has happened to cause you to grace us with your presence?"

"What else? 'Cons. We found one that was destroyed in the Grand Canyon, and my superiors want to know what happened to 'im. I brought the body with me."

*insert grunting noise here*

"Hey, boss-bot, Miko says that she saw a young woman in the base. The kids are looking for her right now, but I think that Miko was seeing things. Oh, and where should I put this guy?"

"Take him to the med bay to be examined by Ratchet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just one minute! The kid said that she saw someone new in the base?!"

"Uhh… yeah. That's what Miko said…"

*insert soft scuffing sounds here*

"What was that?!"

Everyone, be on high alert! We have an intruder!"

*insert transformation sounds and the sound of energy blasters powering up here*

"Hey! Cool it, big guy!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Call me AirStrikeTF. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but I was upgrading your security network. Seriously, can you 'Bots do nothing without your paranoid Security Director?!"

"How do you know about Red Alert?"

"Psh. I met him in another dimension."

"ANOTHER DIMENSION?! What in the Sam Hill does THAT mean?!"

"What do you think it means, fatso?! I'm a Dimension Walker. I just got here from the G1 Transformers dimension a few days ago, and I've been scoping out this base ever since. You guys have really been lacking in your security network."

"How do we know that we can trust you?!"

"Cool it, Bulkhead. I can take you out with just a whip, you know."

"Wait… what?"

"I've taken down a Megatron with nothing but a car and jumper cables before. Electrocuted him. Now, I need to get going, but I will be back. Bye!"

*insert whooshing noise and the sound of pulsing energy here*

\End Audio Playback\

"And that's how I first met the TFP Autobots! And Fowler… Oh well! Now, I gotta go, but I'll put in another data recording soon! AirStrikeTF, signing out."


	6. Chaos: Data Record 2

**Disclaimers: in the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Data recording 2**

I guess that you're wondering about the Cybertronian shrapnel in my left arm and well, I think that it's time that I told you about it.

It happened during the first few weeks of my apprenticeship with AirStrikeTF, I was practing my dimensional hopping and time travel abilities and I had been given a target, I was trying to get us to the point in time where the Autobots landed on Earth, just before the battle of Mission City in the Bayverse.

But I messed up and I landed in front of the Fallen while he was trying to activate the Energon Harvester while AirStrike landed in front of Optimus Prime.

I'll never forget what he did next.

...I really can't explain it, my memories of what happened next are fuzzy but I can remember what happened before he activated the Harverster...

* * *

The young Walker looked up at the Cybertronian that was looking at her and she shivered, something was wrong here, the way that he was looking at her with greed in his optics and the fact that he stopped Megatron from killing her spoke of dangerous things to come.

"Master, why can't I kill this fleshbag? What is so important about the female that you stopped me?"

Chaos slowly backed away, only to be grabbed by the Fallen and squeezed, she whimpered as her chest started to hurt and the sound of cracking echoed through her ears.

"Because this child holds power, power that could help us to rule this universe and the many others that exist!"

"Then the fleshbag's theories about alternative universes are true Master?"

"Yes, this child is proof of that." He brought the human girl closer to his face and she shivered from the insanity that she could see in his optics.

An insanity that she was shocked to see developing in her own eyes when she saw her reflection after everything was over.

* * *

That was when he shoved me into a dimensional portal machine and everything went black and fuzzy...

AirStrike, I think that you should tell them what happened after that...

* * *

 _Sure, Chaos. I'll take over from here..._

 _...I had noticed that my apprentice, ChaosDancer12, had been shoved into the machine that the Fallen had been trying to activate, and everything suddenly became... distant. All sound was ripped away from my ears as I put all of my knowledge to the test, and created a portal that made almost an entire loop through the dimensional gateways, and ended up right on top of the Fallen's head. Megatron lashed out at me, and I did a front-flip out of the way, and onto the machine, sensing a vibration in the air behind me that told me that Megatron had accidentally hit his so-called 'Master'._

 _I didn't have much time. I used my whip to swing over to where I had seen the Fallen shove my apprentice into the machine, and pretty much karate-kicked it open. An upside to becoming a Dimension-Walker is added strength, speed, and agility, which I was thankful for in that situation. I then pulled Chaos out of the machine, but she was catatonic. She had her eyes open, but it was as if she couldn't react to anything going on around her. Then, I noticed Optimus flying over, ready to blow the machine up, and I knew that I wouldn't even have time to create a portal, so I activated a little device on my belt that put up a force shield around me and Chaos. Then, came the fireworks. I hadn't realized it until after the smoke and dust had cleared, but my apprentice's arm was still outside of the protective field when the explosion had occurred, so quite a bit of Cybertronian shrapnel had gotten stuck in Chaos' left arm._

 _I knew that I had to get my apprentice to a doctor, but I didn't really trust anyone in the Bayverse dimension to do such surgery on her, so I opened a portal to the Autobot Outpost Omega One in the TFP dimension, a few days after Smokescreen had arrived, and Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby got her to treatment at a military hospital. This specific hospital was used to seeing injuries caused by bizarre circumstances, so they didn't ask any questions. However, some of the metal was embedded in the bone, and too close to a set of nerves to be removed, one piece in her elbow, and the other in her hand. I donated the metal that could be removed to the TFP Autobots' supplies for repairs, for while TFP Ratchet was extremely grateful..._

 _...And that's it. The story of how ChaosDancer12 got the Cybertronian metal shards embedded in her left arm is completed._

* * *

Yeah, that's how it happened, I remember coming around a few days later...

* * *

Chaos slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. "AirStrike?"

"Yes, Chaos? What is it?"

"What happened? I can't remember anything past the Fallen putting me in that thing?"

"Long story short, I got you out, and to this military hospital in the TFP universe. You're safe.."

"Then why does my arm hurt?!"

"You were... injured in an explosion when the energon harvester was destroyed. They... couldn't get all of the shrapnel out."

"Which pieces?"

"A piece near your elbow and a piece in your hand."

Chaos looked at her arm, it was bandaged from her shoulder to her hand and she could see a slight glow through them near her elbow and her hand, the locations of the shrapnel pieces. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"The doctors said that you'll be good to go in a few days. Until then, you're going to be stuck here. Also, I have to go clean up the mess we made in the Bayverse universe. See you in a bit." AirStrikeTF gave Chaos a pat on the head, and then opened a portal, and jumped through, the portal closing behind her.

Chaos waved goodbye with her good arm before she yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
